This application is a 371 of PCT/EP97/00448, filed Jan. 27, 1997, which claims the foreign priority of EP 96200301.8, filed Feb. 9, 1996.
This invention relates to a nutrient composition which may be used to maintain raised blood glucose levels for extended periods during exercise and which reduces acid reflux symptoms. The invention also relates to methods of maintaining raised blood glucose levels for extended periods, methods for the prevention of hypoglycaemia, methods for increasing exercise performance and methods for reducing acid reflux symptoms; especially in athletes.
Humans, during exercise, obtain the energy necessary for the exercise predominantly from two sources; carbohydrates and lipids. However, the rate at which energy is supplied to muscles through carbohydrates is 3 to 4 times higher than for lipids: making carbohydrates an extremely important source of energy for athletes.
During exercise, carbohydrates are supplied to the muscles either in the form of blood glucose or muscle glycogen. The availability of carbohydrates from these sources is very dependent upon exercise intensity and duration. However during exercise of high intensity, muscle glycogen is consumed first and rapidly. This requires that sufficient blood glucose be present as an energy source for continued performance. For this reason, athletes often ingest large quantities of carbohydrates before and during exercise.
Unfortunately, the ingestion of carbohydrates results in a blood glucose peak shortly after ingestion; along with a concomitant peak in blood insulin. This is then followed by an equally rapid drop in blood glucose levels. If the drop is sufficiently large, reactive hypoglycaemia and its associated unpleasant symptoms will result. Further, fatigue may rapidly set in; greatly reducing exercise performance.
Further, many athletes who subject themselves to severe training suffer from gastro-oesophageal acid reflux; a condition which has extremely unpleasant symptoms. The condition is believed to arise from delayed gastric emptying and excessive oesophageal pressure. In severe cases, symptoms include vomiting of blood.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an energy source which is capable of maintaining raised blood glucose levels for extended periods. It is a further object of this invention to provide an energy source which prevents or reduces the occurrence of gastro-oesophageal acid reflux.
Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention provides a method of maintaining raised blood glucose levels in a mammal during exercise, the method comprising orally administering to the mammal a nutrient composition containing carbohydrate and soluble fibre.
In another aspect, this invention provides a method of preventing or delaying the onset of hypoglycaemia during exercise, the method comprising orally administering to the mammal a nutrient composition containing carbohydrate and soluble fibre.
In a further aspect, this invention provides a method of preventing or reducing acid reflux symptoms in a mammal, the method comprising orally administering to the mammal a nutrient composition containing carbohydrate and soluble fibre.
In a yet further aspect, this invention provides the use of carbohydrate and soluble fibre in the preparation of an orally administrable nutrient composition for the maintenance of raised blood glucose levels in a mammal during exercise, the prevention or delay of the onset of hypoglycaemia in a mammal during exercise, or the prevention or reduction of acid reflux symptoms in a mammal.
The invention also provides a nutrient composition for the maintenance of raised blood glucose levels in a mammal during exercise, the prevention or delay of the onset of hypoglycaemia in a mammal during exercise, or the prevention or reduction of acid reflux symptoms in a mammal, the nutrient composition comprising carbohydrate and soluble fibre.